Behind His Smile
by Suzuki Rin
Summary: Rasanya... begitu menyakitkan... dan kau tak akan tahu - "KAU HARUS MATI HARI INI, IZAYA!" - "SHIZU-CHAN DAISUKI!" - 'Aku hanya ingin Shizu-chan bisa bersamaku... itu sudah cukup untukku...' - "Mengapa kau menangis... saat itu...?" - Read and Review, fav follow too!


**Behind His Smile ****© NyaaNyaaCat**

**Durarara! / ****デユラララ****!****© Ryohgo Narita**

**DLDR, Enjoy ^^**

**.**

_**'IZAYAAAA-**_KUUUUN!_**'**_

**BRUG!**

_**'Ahahaha~ Tidak kena, Shizu**_-chan_**~'**_

_**Seorang pemuda berkaus merah dengan jas hitam sedang berlari dengan bahagianya sambil menenteng pisau lipat yang terasah dengan tajam.**_

_**Sementara, sang pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya memakai jas berwarna biru dan kemeja putih itu membawa barang-barang yang tak lazim untuk diangkat manusia biasa. Pemuda ini berambut pirang cerah.**_

_**'Sialan kau! Mati sana!' Pemuda pirang yang dikenal dengan kekuatan tubuhnya yang tidak senormal manusia pada umumnya itu kembali melempar sang pemuda **_raven _**itu dengan tempat sampah besi yang dibawanya.**_

**PRANG!**

_**'Cih!'**_

_**'Tidak kena lagi, Shizu**_-chan_**~' Sang **_raven_** itu melemparkan **_flip blade_**-nya pada si pirang dan menggores beberapa bagian tubuh si pirang yang dipanggil Shizu**_-chan_** itu. Si hitam kelam terlihat baik-baik saja.**_

_**'**_Chikuso_**! Aku membencimu, Izaya! **_Daikirai_**!'**_

_**'He~ Aku juga membencimu, Shizu**_-chan_**~'**_

Izaya tersenyum getir saat memandangi album foto kecil berwarna biru muda yang sedang dipegangnya. Pikirannya mengulang masa SMA-nya dengan si pirang di Raira.

Orihara Izaya nama lengkapnya. Pemuda ini memiliki keahlian _parkour_ yang sangat hebat. Bekerja sebagai informan di kota Ikebukuro dan sesekali pergi ke Shinjuku atau ke _underground_. Memiliki kecintaan yang mendalam pada semua manusia. Dan jangan lupa kegemarannya untuk tersenyum atau sering disangka menyeringai.

Tapi, orang-orang tidak mengetahui apa yang ada di balik senyuman yang selalu dia tunjukkan. Terlebih, pemuda yang disukainya semenjak di Raira itu. Senyuman yang selalu Izaya tunjukkan itu hanyalah senyuman palsu yang ditampilkan dengan amat sangat baik.

Izaya meletakkan album foto itu dan memakai jaket hitam berbulu putih. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mantap di jalanan kota Ikebukuro. Seperti biasa, dia hanya menikmati semilir angin yang cukup kencang di pagi hari. Mata _red ruby_-nya memandang jalanan dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda.

"Sangat menyenangkan bisa berjalan santai di pagi hari~ Meskipun memang ada yang sedikit kekurangan..." gumamnya. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang.

"IZAYAAAAA-_KUN_!"

Hah~ Sudah pasti itu Heiwajima Shizuo bukan?

"Shizu-_chan~_ Kau datang diwaktu yang tepat~" Izaya kembali menampilkan seringaian khas miliknya.

"MATI KAU, IZAYA!"

Shizuo mengangkat sebuah _vending machine _terdekat dan melemparkannya pada Izaya. Izaya tentu saja dengan mudah menghindar dan kembali tersenyum untuk meledek pemuda yang dipanggil Shizu_-chan_ itu.

"Oho~ Tidak kena Shizu-_chan_~"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran sampai mereka berdua kelelahan. Saling melempar tempat sampah, _street sign, _dan v_ending machine. _Dan dibalas dengan lemparan pisau lipat. Setelah selesai, mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman Ikebukuro. Suasana menjadi sangat _awkward,_ karena tidak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya, Izaya memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kalau aku mati atau pergi, bagimana?" tanyanya seperti bergumam.

"Ha? Tentu saja aku sangat senang, _flea_. Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu, he?" jawab Shizuo sambil mengambil rokok daritempat penyinpanan rokok yang terbuat dari plastik bening itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ah, masih ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan. _Sore jaa, _Shizu_-chan~_" Izaya melambai dan berlari sambil menunjukkan senyum yang sempurna dibuatnya. Shizuo tidak tahu bahwa setelah Izaya membalikkan badannya, dia menangis tanpa suara.

**~ • ~**

Kishitani Shinra membukakan pintu saat ada yang menekan bel apartmennya. Dia sedikit terkejut, karena yang datang adalah Izaya. Dia mempersilahkan Izaya masuk.

"_Doushite, _Izaya?"

"Aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi... aku ingin bercerita denganmu."

"He? Maksudmu, kau mau curhat?" tanya Shinra dengan wajah tak berdosanya itu. Membuat wajah Izaya sedikit memerah.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Izaya yang sukses membuat Shinra dan Celty yang baru datang tertawa.

"Ya sudah ke intinya saja. Sebenarnya, aku sudah capek dengan segala permainanku dengan Shizu-chan. Aku lelah memasang senyum ini." Izaya menunduk menatap lantai.

"Lalu, kau mau apa setelah ini?" tanya Shinra yang di tanggapi dengan helaan nafas dari Izaya.

"Mungkin, aku akan pergi dan tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi," jawab Izaya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

_**"Benarkah? Tapi apakah Shizuo memang tidak peka dengan perasaanmu? Apakah dia tak sadar akan senyumanmu?"**_

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak sadar akan semua kepalsuan ini... Cukup aku dan kalian yang tahu..." Izaya kembali menunjukkan senyum namun terlihat sedih dan berbeda.

Shinra dan Celty terdiam. Bisa-bisanya Izaya masih menyukai Shizuo meskipun dia sendiri tersiksa atas ketidak pekaan pemuda cat pirang itu. Sebegitukah Izaya mencintai Shizuo?

"Ah, sudah larut malam ya... Aku pulang dulu, _jaa ne_~" Izaya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari kediaman Celty dan Shinra.

**~ • ~**

Mata Izaya berbinar senang saat melihat langit di malam hari. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas sana. Dia mengingat masa lalunya saat melihat bintang-bintang indah ini bersama Shizuo, Shirna, dan Kadota.

"Setahuku, ada bintang Deneb, Altair, dan Vega sekarang. Namun, kenapa hanya ada Vega disana...?" tanya Izaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti bintang itu terlihat kesepian..." gumamnya lalu kembali melangkah.

Dia membuka pintu apartmennya dan masuk. Matanya terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Terbukti dari kuapannya yang terus-menerus dilakukannya. Izaya membuka pintu kulkasnya dan mengambil air putih. Dia terdiam dan memandang kosong.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" gumamnya.

**~ • ~**

Izaya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan dan memutuskan kembali berjalan di Ikebukuro. Seperti biasa, dia kembali bertemu dengan Shizuo dengan _street sign _di tangannya. Dengan cengiran palsu yang di tunjukkan Izaya, sukses membuat Shizuo naik pitam dan mengejar Izaya.

"KAU HARUS MATI HARI INI, IZAYA!"

"Tidak mungkin, Shizu-chan~" Izaya menyeringai dan melemparkan beberapa _flip-blade _itu.

"SIALAN KAU! MATI SANA! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU ADA DI DUNIA DAN MENGGANGGU HIDUPKU LAGI!"

**DEG!**

Jantung Izaya kembali berdetak cepat. Dia berlari lebih kencang dari biasanya dan masuk ke dalam gang kecil. Izaya berlutut di antara dua tempat sampah besar. Matanya sudah menahan tangis dari tadi. Punggunnya bergetar dan dia mulai terisak. Izaya membungkam mulutnya agar menahan suara tangisannya keluar.

Shizuo yang sedang mengejar Izaya sedikit terkejut karena Izaya memilih jalan yang lumayan sempit. Dia memilih masuk ke sana dan matanya memindai ke penjuru gang. Namun, dia tidak melihat Izaya yang ternyata berada dekat dengannya.

"Kemana si _flea_ itu? Sialan, aku akan membunuhnya secepat mungkin." Shizuo mendecak kesal dan membalikkan badannya ke arah kiri, bukan ke kanan. Lalu, dia melangkah pergi.

"Shizu-_chan hontou ni baka..._" Setelah Shizuo benar-benar tak terlihat, Izaya memberanikan diri membuka bungkaman mulutnya dan kembali terisak.

Izaya mengelap sisa air matanya dan keluar dari gang itu. Dia masih menemukan punggung Shizuo tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Izaya mengambil nafas cukup panjang.

"SHIZU-_CHAN DAISUKI!"_

Shizuo yang mendengar teriakan itu berhenti berjalan dan mengambil _street sign _terdekat dan melemparnya ke arah Izaya. Yang membuat terkejut adalah Izaya yang tidak menghindar dari serangannya. Yang alhasil membuat lengan Izaya terkena besi tajam itu dan terluka lumayan parah.

"_Arigatou_, Shizu_-chan_!"

Izaya menyunggingkan senyum yang sama. Izaya kemudian memunggungi Shizuo dan berjalan pergi. Shizuo langsung berlari mengejar Izaya. Setelah jaraknya tidak jauh, pemuda berkacamata biru itu menggenggam lengan bawah Izaya. Tentu saja Izaya tersentak kaget.

"_Nani ka, _Shizu-_chan_?" tanya Izaya yang sama sekali tidak membalikkan badannya sama sekali.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Izaya?" Kalimatnya terdengar seperti pertanyaan dengan selipan sedikit nada khawatir.

"_Daijoubu_. _Hanase yo._" Izaya berusaha melepaskan tangan Shizuo perlahan. Shizuo tahu bahwa tangan Izaya terluka dan akhirnya melepaskannya. Shizuo berjanji dalam hatinya kalau dia akan bertanya lebih jauh dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda _raven_ itu.

**~ • ~**

Izaya duduk di temani Yagiri Namie yang sedang membalut lengan atasnya dengan telaten.

"Tak biasanya kau ceroboh seperti ini, Izaya," ucap wanita berusia 20-an itu.

Izaya tidak menjawab melainkan hanya mengunggingkan senyum kembali. Ingat, tidak ada yang tahu apa di balik semua senyuman yang Izaya tunjukkan. Izaya terakhir kali menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya saat sebelum masuk ke SMA Raira. Yang mengetahui arti dari senyuman itu hanyalah Shinra dan Celty sebagai penjaga rahasia yang baik.

"Aku tidak ceroboh. Aku hanya tak sempat menghindar dari lemparannya–_i-itai!_ Pelan-pelan, Namie!" Izaya memutus omongannya akibat Namie yang membebat kencang lengannya.

"Kau memang terlihat aneh, Izaya." Namie menatap Izaya tajam lalu membereskan perlengkapan P3K-nya.

"Kenapa semua manusia yang ku kenal berkata bahwa aku aneh? Aku tidak berubah sama sekali." Izaya menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya. Namie tidak terlalu mempedulikan pemuda itu.

"_Maa~_ Sepertinya, aku harus beristirahat~" Izaya mengangkat kedua tangannya perlahan dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Namie yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

Izaya menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan saat itu juga punggungnya bergetar hebat. Izaya menutup bibirnya dan bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Dia menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan putus-putus. Serta kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat.

"Hhah... Hhh..." Mata beriris merah itu terus mengeluarkan air mata. Terakhir yang ia lihat dan dengar hanyalah langit kamarnya dan suara Shizuo. Akhirnya, semua menjadi gelap.

**~ • ~**

"Ya... Zaya... Izaya... Izaya!"

Izaya membuka matanya dan mencium bau menyengat khas obat dan rumah sakit. Kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut-denyut. Izaya menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati kedua adiknya–Orihara Kururi dan Orihara Mairu bersama dengan Namie.

"Iza-_nii_? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mairu langsung menerjang kakak tertuanya itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa sampai masuk rumah sakit?"

"Tadi kau ditemukan dengan keadaan yang hampir sekarat," jawab Namie.

"Shizu-_chan_... Apa dia datang?" Izaya menatap kedua adiknya.

"Dia yang membawamu ke sini. Namun, pergi terlebih dahulu," jawab Namie membuat Izaya terkejut.

"Apa dia tahu dengan apa yang kualami ini?" tanya Izaya dan Namie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Yokatta_..." Izaya menghela nafas lega.

Ternyata, selama ini Izaya masih menyembunyikan satu rahasia lagi tentang kesehatannya. Selama ini, Izaya mengidap penyakit _Hyperventilation _atau bisa dibilang, bernapas terlalu cepat, bernafas terlalu berat, atau bernapas berlebihan. Kalau orang awam menyebutnya dengan _over breathing. _Penyakit ini bisa dibilang cukup serius.

Izaya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap cahaya matahari yang mengingatkannya akan Shizuo. Izaya butuh waktu sendiri. Jadi, dia menyuruh Namie dan kedua adiknya untuk pulang. Dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan kristal bening itu mengalir kembali.

"Oh... Kenapa aku jadi cengeng seperti ini...? Mana diriku yang dulu...?"

_'Ya Tuhan... Meski aku tak percaya padamu, tapi tolong kabulkanlah keinginanku ini. Aku tak ingin meminta yang macam-macam.'_

_'Aku hanya ingin Shizu_-chan_bisa __bersamaku... itu sudah cukup untukku...'_

**~ • ~**

Shizuo termenung di bangku taman Ikebukuro. Dia tadi sudah menyelamatkan nyawa musuh bebuyutannya. Dia menghela nafas. _Ada apa dengan si Kutu sialan itu?_ batinnya.

Jadi, kenapa Shizuo bisa menyelamatkan Izaya adalah karena Shizuo ingin menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Saat dia ketuk pintunya, tidak ada jawaban apapun. Akhirnya dia membuka sendiri dan tidak terkunci. Dia lalu berjalan menyusuri apartemen Izaya dan mencari pemuda itu. Dia berinisiatif membuka pintu kamar Izaya. Mulanya dia sempat ragu. Namun, dia membukanya dan menemukan Izaya dalam keadaan kacau. Shizuo langsung reflek menggendong Izaya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Hah, si bodoh itu." Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Perasaan cemas mulai merayap dalam hatinya.

"Untuk apa aku peduli padanya, kalau dia mati dan menghilang? Lagi pula itu yang aku inginkan dari dulu," gumamnya.

"Tapi... Aku merasa hal yang ganjal dan aneh darinya. Aku harus menemuinya dan bertanya padanya sebelum aku membunuhnya nanti."

"Shizu_-chan~_"

"I-Izaya?!" _'Baru di omongin tadi, muncul malah orangnya!'_

"Yo! Shizu_-chan_!" Senyum kembali tercipta di bibirnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau kutu sialan? Ah, ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu."

"He? Tumben sekali, otak protozoanmu bekerja untuk bertanya pada orang~?" tanya Izaya dengan nada jahil membuat Shizuo mengambil tempat sampah terdekat dan melemparnya. Izaya melompat untuk menghindar.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada sikapmu kemarin-kemarin."

**DEG**

Tubuh Izaya langsung membeku sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Untuk apa kau tahu, Shizu_-chan_? Lagi pula, itu bukan urusanmu kan? Sejak kapan Shizu-_chan_ berlaku manis dan perhatian begitu, hm?" Izaya mendekat dan mencolek dagu Shizuo. Membuat Shizuo jadi kesal dan akhirnya menggenggam erat tangan Izaya saat pemuda hitam itu ingin berbalik.

"Jawab aku, Izaya," ucap Shizuo tegas membuat Izaya sedikit takut.

"Aku baik-baik saja tahu! Aku hanya kelelahan dengan segala pekerjaan yang kau tahu sangat menguras tenaga seperti itu. Aku punya permainan kecil dengan tawaran yang menggiurkan jika kau menang~" Izaya menunjukkan seringainya.

"Permainan apa lagi?"

"Ah, kau ingin aku pergi dari Ikebukuro kan?" tanyanya membuat Shizuo mengangguk. "Temani aku besok seharian. Kalau kau berhasil melewatinya, aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Hanya sehari saja kan?" tanya Shizuo. Izaya mengangguk sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, kau memang maunya berapa hari? Atau selamanya?" Izaya memperlebar seiringainya dan tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu. Cepatlah kau pergi, _flea_."

Izaya tersenyum—namun hatinya menangis.

**~ • ~**

**Knock! Knock!**

"Siapa pagi-pagi begini datang...?" Shizuo mengusap matanya dan melihat ke arah weker yang ada di atas mejanya. Jarum panjang mengarah ke angka 12 dan jarum pendek mengarah ke angka 4. Shizuo mendengus sebal dan berjalan ke pintu apartemennya.

**Cklek!**

"Shizu-_chan_!" Terlihat Izaya yang sedang tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa dipersilakan oleh Shizuo.

"Oi! Mau apa kau jam segini ke sini _teme_?!"

"Kau kan harus menemaniku seharian hari ini~" ujar Izaya sambil melemparkan diri ke sofa empuk Shizuo. Shizuo langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku mau tidur lagi Izaya," kata Shizuo sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

"Heee? Aku ikut!~" Izaya langsung mendekat dan memeluk lengan Shizuo.

'_Sabar, Shizuo... Hanya sehari... hanya sehari...,'_ batinnya. Akhirnya dia menghela napas dan membiarkan Izaya ikut.

Shizuo melangkah naik ke ranjang setelah Izaya melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali tertidur. Izaya ikut naik dan berbaring di sebelahnya sambil berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Dia memperhatikan wajah tidur Shizuo yang sangat damai.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata _ruby_-nya dan membasahi bantal yang dia pakai bersama Shizuo. Dadanya serasa berdenyut pedih saat melihat pemuda itu. Dia berusaha menahan agar isakan tidak lolos dari bibir kecilnya. Izaya terkejut saat Shizuo melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Izaya.

"S-Shizu_-chan_...?" bisik Izaya.

Shizuo masih berada di alam mimpinya. Izaya lalu mendekat dan memendamkan wajahnya di bawah dagu Shizuo. Izaya merasakan sensasi yang begitu nyaman dan hangat, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum. Tak lama, Izaya ikut menyusul Shizuo ke alam mimpi.

Tak lama kemudian, Shizuo membuka matanya dan melihat jam dinding. Dia merasakan sesuatu menggeliat di depannya.

"WA—"

Teriakan Shizuo tertahan saat melihat Izaya yang tidur di dalam dekapannya. Dia menunduk untuk melihat wajah Izaya. Wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang polos. Shizuo melihat keganjalan di wajahnya. Seperti bekas air mata.

"Dia menangis...?" gumamnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap sisa air mata pemuda itu. Detak jantung Shizuo terasa lebih cepat.

"Kenapa kau menangis,_ baka flea_...?"

Izaya tiba-tiba menggeliat dan membuka mata membuat Shizuo panik. Shizuo langsung saja menutup kedua matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Izaya yang sudah bangun tidak segera beranjak turun dan malah merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Shizu-_chan_... Jangan bangun dulu...Sebentar lagi...," gumamnya.

Shizuo yang mendengar ucapan Izaya cukup terkejut. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan berusaha untuk terlihat normal.

"IZAYA?! A-APA YANG KAU LAKU—"

"_Ohayou, _Shizu-_chan~_ Wah, kau tadi memelukku ya?~" tanya Izaya dengan nada menggoda dan dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa.

Shizuo langsung melepas pelukan itu dan menjauh. Dia langsung menyambar handuk dan masuk kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa membuat Izaya tersenyum.

Ah, bukan senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan. Melainkan senyum tulus saat dia di Raira. Izaya memegang wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Lalu, kembali berbaring sambil menunggu Shizuo. Shizuo lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk. Membuat Izaya _blushing _melihatnya.

"Keluar dulu Izaya. Aku ingin pakai baju," ucap Shizuo datar dan menunjuk pintu keluar kamarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah~" Izaya lalu berjalan keluar dan merogoh saku kanan jaket bulunya. Di sana terdapat sebilah pisau kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Izaya menghampiri kulkas Shizuo dan membukanya lalu mengambil 1 botol kecil susu _strawberry_ kesukaan si pirang.

"Shizu-_chan_~ Hora!" Izaya melemparkan botol kaca itu dan langsung di tangkap oleh penerimanya.

"Jangan lempar-lempar Izaya." Perempatan muncul di dahi Shizuo dan dia membuka botol itu. Izaya memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak minum?"

Izaya baru akan menjawab saat tiba-tiba Shizuo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau tidak suka makanan manis."

"Ah~ Shizu-_chan_ manis sekali! Sampai mengingat apa yang aku tak suka~"

"Hentikan itu Izaya."

"Hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk! Aku ingin ke _Amusement Park_ dan ke taman! Jangan lupa, aku mau makan _steak _dan es krim bersamamu!"

Izaya berujar semangat membuat Shizuo tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya. Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Warga Ikebukuro tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Shizuo dan Izaya yang berjalan berdua di Ikebukuro. Berdua. Dan tidak saling melempar barang.

Dan tentu saja yang bersangkutan berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Khususnya Shizuo. Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan keheningan dan beberapa kali diisi dengan selingan pertengkaran mereka. Shizuo sebenarnya tidak ingin menjalani ini. Namun, demi Izaya yang akan pergi dari Ikebukuro, mau tak mau Shizuo rela.

_'Tenang saja... Hanya sehari kok... Aku hanya tak perlu termakan oleh jebakan kutu ini...'_

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan pertama, Shizuo dan Izaya langsung masuk dan membayar karcisnya. Tentu saja Shizuo yang membayarnya.

"Shizu_-chan_, kau kan _seme_ jadi kau yang harus bayar dong~"

"Apa-apaan lagi dengan _seme _dan _uke_ itu?! Kau sudah tercemar dengan otaknya si Gadis Fujoshi (baca : Erika) itu ya?"

"Hahahaha~"

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran.

Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana permainan di sana seperti _roller coaster, ghost house_ yang membuat Shizuo sedikit merinding_, tunnel of love_ (yang ini dipaksa oleh Izaya), kora-kora, dan lainnya. Shizuo sering memperhatikan wajah Izaya yang tersenyum layaknya anak kecil.

_'Dia manis juga kalau tersenyum... Eh?! T-Tunggu apa yang kupikiran. ha?' _batin Shizuo sambil menepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah membuat Izaya menoleh.

"_Doushita no, _Shizu-_chan?_" tanya Izaya sambil berjalan menuju tempat makan _steak _terdekat di sana. Tak terasa sudah siang dan perut si _raven_ sudah kelaparan.

Shizuo menggeleng membuat Izaya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan. Izaya memikirkan apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan hari ini membuatnya tersenyum tulus.

_'Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa kembali tersenyum seperti ini... Walaupun hanya untuk sehari...'_

"Oi, Izaya! Jangan melamun!" panggil Shizuo sambil menarik tangan Izaya.

"Eh?" Izaya menunjukkan wajah bodohnya.

"_Baka_. Kau hampir menabrak tiang listrik tadi."

"Benarkah?" tanya si hitam membuat Shizuo menepuk jidatnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk dan makan. Pasti perutmu sudah keroncongan." Shizuo lelah dengan pembicaraan itu dan mengganti topik. Izaya mengangguk semangat dan masuk ke dalam restoran kecil tersebut.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat membuat Izaya sedikit kecewa. Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat dengan sinar yang tak terlalu cerah lagi. Membuat Shizuo dan Izaya yang duduk di bangku taman yang langsung menghadap ke arah danau itu merasa nyaman.

_'Aku jadi merasa ingin menghentikan waktu. Sebenarnya kalau Izaya tidak mengangguku, aku mungkin tak akan membencinya...'_

"Shizu_-chan_."

"_Nani_?"

"Apakah pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa kita akan menjadi teman?" Mata Izaya menatap objek-objek di depannya dengan pandangan hampa.

"H-Ha? Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Maksudku, kita bisa terlihat seperti Mikado dan Masaomi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Makan di atap bersama Shinra dan Kadota. Di hari _weekend _kita bisa karaoke-an dan jalan-jalan. Aku akan merebut _bento_-mu dan kau akan menjejaliku dengan susu _strawberry _kesukaanmu. Tak ada pertengkaran dan saling melempar barang di antara kita. Aku pikir itu sangat menyenangkan, Shizu-_chan_..."

Izaya tersenyum kecil mengkhayalkan itu. Tapi khayalan hanyalah khayalan. Izaya terpaksa ditarik jatuh ke tanah dan menerima kenyataan yang ada. Shizuo terdiam mendengar pernyataan Izaya. Entah kenapa, Shizuo bisa mendengar sedikit nada pedih dan terluka di sana.

"Shizu_-__chan_... Terima kasih atas hari ini. Kau bisa melewati permainan yang aku berikan dengan lancar." Izaya tersenyum kecil, bukan menyeringai.

"Iza—"

"Aku harap hidupmu di kemudian hari akan baik-baik saja." Izaya mengedipkan matanya jahil seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, Shizu_-chan_. Langitnya sudah makin gelap loh~ Aku duluan deh kalau begitu! _Jaa na_!" Sang pemuda langsing itu berlari pergi sambil melambai dengan ceria.

Meninggalkan Shizuo dengan berjuta pertanyaan di pikirannya.

**~ • ~**

"Hoaam..."

Shizuo menguap dan mengusap matanya dengan malas. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan mengingat kejadian yang dia alami kemarin.

"Kemarin bukan ilusi kan...?"

Dia kembali menguap dan menatap jam wekernya.

"Masih pagi..." Pemuda itu kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. Padahal, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

Lagu 'Complication' milik Rookiez is Punk'D terdengar nyaring seiring dengan getaran. Shizuo meraba mejanya dan menemukan benda berisik itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

_"Yo~ Shizu_-chan_~"_

"Ada apa kau menelponku, kutu?" Shizuo akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke dapur. Dia berdiri di depan kulkas dan mengambil sebotol susu dingin.

"_He~ Apa tidak boleh aku menelponmu? Kau pasti sedang berdiri di depan kulkas dan memegang botol susu kesayanganmu, kan?"_

Shizuo cengo mendadak.

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Shizuo dengan wajah horor.

_"Tentu saja aku tahu~ Aku mengawasimu dari suatu tempat yang tak bisa kau lihat~"_

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Jangan telpon aku lagi, _flea_." Shizuo langsung menutup panggilan tanpa membiarkan Izaya menjawab.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Shizuo terlonjak sedikit saat ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dia bergegas mendekat dan membuka pintu. Namun, dia tak menemukan seorang pun di depan tempatnya tinggal. Saat dia hendak menutup pintu, ada sebuah amplop berwarna putih bersih tanpa tulisan.

"Haah~ Tom-_san_ sepertinya belum memintaku bekerja. Lebih baik, aku jalan-jalan saja. Lagipula, _flea_ sialan itu tidak ada di sini lagi 'kan?" Shizuo membawa amplop itu ke dalam dan meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tamunya.

**~ • ~**

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Langkah kaki Shizuo yang di balut dengan sepatu kulit terdengar keras seiring dengan langkah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan selega ini.

"Tidak ada Izaya sangat damai... Entah kenapa sedikit sepi dan bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan kegiatan di waktu senggang," gumamnya. Matanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan.

_nakidashisou na kao de ureu hikui sora_

_iradachi majiri no tsu_—

"Halo—"

_"Halo, Shizu-_chan~_"_

"Mau apa lagi kau, Izaya?"

_"Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu. Ah, kau lagi ada di dekat lampu merah 'kan?"_

Shizuo terhenti sejenak dan langsung memandangi gedung di atasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada di mana kau sekarang, Izaya?"

_"Di suatu tempat kok~ Ah, sepertinya nomor yang ini berbeda dengan nomormu yang dulu. Apakah kau menggantinya?"_

"Bukan urusanmu, Izaya. Aku akan mematikan nomor ini agar kau tak bisa menghubungiku lagi."

_"Tenang saja, aku bisa menghubungi Tom-_san~_"_

"Akan ku minta Tom-_san_ mematikan panggilanmu."

_"Aku akan menghubungi pemilik apartmenmu~" _Izaya yang ada di sana tidak ingin menyerah semudah itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan—" Ucapan Shizuo terputus dengan suara Izaya.

_"Aku akan mengancam pemilik apartmenmu agar kau tak bisa masuk lagi~" _Suara Izaya terdengar tanpa beban, membuat Shizuo sedikit merasa aneh.

"Terserahmu saja, Izaya." Shizuo pusing mendengar suara Izaya. Keheningan melanda mereka. Tak lama, Izaya kembali membuka suara.

_"_Nee_... Shizu-_chan_..."_

"Apa lagi?" tanya Shizuo jengkel.

_"Apakah kau masih ingat saat kita berbicara tentang '_kita bisa menjadi teman' _itu?"_

Shizuo mengangguk.

_"Apakah hal itu bisa terjadi?" _ujar Izaya membuat Shizuo bungkam. Sampai-sampai Izaya kembali memanggilnya.

_"Shizu_-chan_?"_

"Aku tidak tahu, Izaya."

_"Eh?"_

"Aku tak tahu..." Shizuo terus berjalan meski rintik-rintik hujan membasahi bumi tempatnya berdiri. Ponsel berwarna oranye cerah itu masih menempel di telinganya.

_"_Sou desu yo_, Shizu_-chan_... Ah, aku harus menutup panggilan ini. Aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jum_—_"_

"Oi, _flea_."

_"Hm? Apa?"_

"Ingatkan aku untuk mencekokimu susu _strawberry _saat kita bertemu nanti," ucap Shizuo.

_"...A~Ah."_

Panggilan pun di tutup.

**~ • ~**

Shizuo pulang dengan keadaan baju yang basah akibat gerimis. Kepalanya sedikit sakit akibat terkena hujan dan Izaya. Dia melepas baju dan celana yang dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan yang kering.

"Izaya...," gumamnya.

"Aku membencinya. Shizuo, jangan sampai kau termakan dengan segala bujuk rayunya," ujarnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua yang Izaya lakukan itu hanya ilusi.

Namun, pikirannya tak pernah menuruti perkataannya. Otaknya terus memutar segala yang dia lakukan bersama Izaya.

"Aku berharap dia mati dan tak akan bertemu denganku lagi."

Lagu 'Complication' kembali terdengar dan kini menampilkan nama 'Dota-chin' di layarnya.

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

_"Ha'i, Shizuo? Cepat buka TV-mu dan cari saluran nomor 5."_

Shizuo bingung dan menuruti kata Kadota. Dia membuka TVnya dan mencari saluran nomor 5. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam layar TV.

_''Subuh, sekitar jam 3 pagi, seorang pemuda bernama Orihara Izaya berumur 25 tahun ditemukan tewas di dalam apartmennya. Diduga kematian pemuda ini diakibatkan oleh tikaman di __dada__nya dengan sebuah benda tajam. Sepertinya, pemuda ini melakukan tindakkan bunuh diri. Korban sekarang sudah di bawa ke _Ikebukuro Hospital—_"_

Shizuo tidak mendengar lanjutan berita itu. Dia langsung menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar menuju _Ikebukuro Hospital_. Wajah Shizuo pucat dan dengan langkah kaki yang cepat, dia akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit besar itu.

"Suster, ruang jenazah di mana?" tanya Shizuo dengan sedikit emosi.

"Masuk ke kanan, lurus terus, belok kiri, dan ruangan di paling ujung sebelah kanan adalah ruang jenazah."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Shizuo berlari di koridor dan tak menghiraukan dokter dan suster yang berteriak. Tujuannya hanya satu. Dia langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan menatap Celty, Shinra, Mikado, Anri, dan Masaomi yang ternyata tiba lebih dulu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati mereka yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang besi.

"Heiwajima-_san_..."

Shizuo tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap ranjang itu dengan kosong. Tangannya membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh dan wajah tak bernyawa itu. Shizuo menatap wajah Izaya yang pucat dan putih dengan sedikit bercak darah di pipinya.

"Izaya..." Mata Shizuo terlihat kosong dan tangannya menyentuh kepala pemuda itu.

"Kenapa... kau lakukan ini...?" tanya Shizuo entah pada siapa.

Kebenciannya selama ini pada Izaya kini berganti merasuki dirinya. Tangannya bergetar saat turun menuju pipinya. Celty dan yang lainnya mengerti, lalu berjalan keluar.

Ingatannya mengingat kembali saat Izaya bertanya bagaimana kalau pemuda itu mati, saat dirinya meneriakkan bahwa Izaya harus mati. Shizuo masih ingat jelas saat Izaya meneriakkan bahwa Izaya sangat cinta padanya, saat Shizuo melukai tangannya.

"Izaya..."

Tetes air mata berjatuhan di atas wajah Izaya seiring dengan gumaman.

"Mengapa kau menangis... saat itu...?"

Shinra dan yang lain melihat dari balik pintu dengan sendu. Anri berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Shizuo menunduk dan mencium kening Izaya yang sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

**~ • ~**

Shizuo menatap amplop putih yang berada di tangannya. Dia ingat saat dia menemukan amplop itu di depan pintu apartmennya. Dengan perasaan tenang, dia membuka isi amplop itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas putih di dalamnya.

**Untuk Shizu**-chan **tersayang**

**Loha, Shizu**-chan**! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?**

**Kuharap begitu. Tak mungkin **protozoan **sepertimu tak baik-baik saja. Hahahahaha~**

**Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan.**

**Apakah kau bahagia tanpaku?~ Semoga jawabannya iya.**

Shizuo mengumpat kecil, mengumpat untuk kebodohannya sendiri.

**Aku menyukaimu. Ah, **iie_**...**_** Aku mencintaimu.**

**Maaf, selama ini aku selalu berbohong padamu...**

**Aku tahu, kau pasti akan marah dan semakin membencimu.**

**Selama aku hidup di dunia ini, senyum yang kutunjukkan untuk semua orang adalah kepalsuan...**

**Sebenarnya, aku sangat sedih... Terakhir kali aku tersenyum dari hatiku adalah saat masuk ke Raira...**

**Dan saat menghabiskan waktu berdua di tantangan itu.**

**Aku selalu berpikir, kau tak akan tahu apa arti senyuman dan seringai yang selalu aku tunjukkan padamu.**

**Mungkin, sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahumu...**

**Berbahagialah, Shizu**-chan_**!**_

**Jangan merusak fasilitas umum lagi ya~**

**Aku mencintaimu!**

**Dan akan selalu begitu...**

**Selamanya**

**From : Orizaya Izaya~ ****3**_**  
**_

"Izaya bodoh..."

Shizuo tenggelam dalam amarah dan kesendiriannya. Sesuatu terasa mengganjal hatinya sedari tadi. Shizuo mengusap matanya dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Izaya... meninggal jam 3 pagi..."

Jantung Shizuo berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi... yang menelponku tadi... siapa?"

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
